Choices
by animelover247
Summary: Hermione had the perfect life. A family and great friends by her side. But when her parents die Hermione is forced to meet her biological father, and all I can say is that Hermione Jane Granger will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- News

Summary-

**Hermione had a perfect life. A family and great friends by her side. But when her parents get killed in an accident she is forced to meet her biological father, and all I can say is that Hermione Jane Granger will never be the same again.  
**

**------------------------------------------**

"**Hermione is that you dear." called Mrs. Granger when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. "Yes, mom just getting a drink." answered Hermione Granger walking over to her mother. "I thought you and dad were a sleep." Said Hermione as she sat down opposite of her mother. "Well I was but your father keeps snoring and now I can't sleep." replied Mrs. Granger as she but her book down. "Oh well I guess I better get back to bed." Hermione said as she got up. "Hermione wait." started Mrs. Granger "Yes Mom?" asked Hermione stopping in the doorway "Never mind go to bed." Mrs. Granger sighed. "Um…okay good-night."**

**------------------------------------**

**The next morning Hermione woke up to the birds singing. "Hermione come down here for a second." called Mrs. Granger "Coming Mom." answered Hermione as she put on her robe and walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen where she found her parents sitting at the table waiting for her. "Honey we have something we need to tell you." started her father.**

"**Okay what?" asked Hermione getting a little nervous**

"**Honey your adopted." Replied Mrs. Granger to her daughter**

"**I'm…huh…WHAT?" yelled Hermione not believing what her parents where saying**

"**Honey we adopted you so we're not your biological parents." Explained Mr. Granger patiently **

"**Okay so who's my real parents?" asked Hermione still not believing this was happening to her.**

"**We don't know dear." whispered Mrs. Granger**

"**I need to go I'm…um… going to go get ready now." Hermione said as she rushed upstairs, jumped on her bed and burst into tears "How could they not tell me?" mumbled Hermione into her pillow as she fell asleep once more.**


	2. Chapter 2 Accident

Hope you like it ^_^

---------

"Hermione can I come in?" asked Mrs. Granger as she knocked on her daughter's door

"What do you want?" called Hermione from the inside.

"I want to talk to you, please Hermione." Begged Mrs. Granger

"Fine comes in." Hermione said looking out the window completely ignoring her mother as she walked in. "Hermione are you okay?" asked Mrs. Granger as she sat down on the bed and watched her daughter.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY!!! You just told me I'm adopted, you could've told me sooner and you choose now of all time to tell me?! Tell me do you think I'm okay?!" Hermione yelled as she turned from the window and started throwing anything she could get her hands on and by the time she was done her room was a mess. "Hermione I'm sorry we didn't tell you early but it just never seemed like the right time." answered Mrs. Granger sadly. "But why now? Why now of all times? What made you tell me now?" asked Hermione settling down and sitting by her mother on the bed "Well to be honest right now is when we had enough courage to actually tell you. We never knew how you would act so we waited…and waited." Mrs. Granger replied her head bowed in shame. Hermione on the other hand stood up again and walked to her window once more, lost in space.

"Hermione your dad and I are going out tonight are you going to be alright?" asked Mrs. Granger as she walked to the door. "Yes." was Hermione's simply answer, as her mother walked out the door.

--------------------------

Later that night Hermione was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. "Who the hell would call at this hour?" mumbled Hermione as she got up and answered the phone with a "Hello."

"Hi this is Doctor Carter from St. Mungos and I was sent to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Granger are dead and-" WHAT?!" Hermione yelled not believing her ears.

"Yes they died in a car accident we will tell you more details when you get here." Dr. Carlos said as Hermione stood there to shocked to move. "Ms.? Ms? Are you okay?" asked Carlos from the other side of the phone starting to get worried. "Um…well…yeah." Hermione said struggling for words when suddenly the news finally registered she dropped the phone, grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door to St. Mungos as fast as she could.

--------------------

"What happened?!" Yelled Hermione as she reached the room her parents where in.

"They collided with a semi truck going 70 miles per hour…and no one survived I'm sorry Ms." answered Doctor Carlos as he lead her to her parents and left her alone.

"Mom Dad I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered as she cried late into the night.

---------------

Review pretty please ^_^

Sorry it takes so long to update but I have to find time and ideas so I'll update as much as I can. I will try to update two or three times a week. PEACE OUT!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Her Father is

"_Ms. Granger…Ms. Granger…MS. GRANGER!!!" _Hermione woke up with a start from someone calling her name; it was Doctor Carlos with another girl she didn't recognize.

"Sorry to scare you but I wanted you to meet someone, Hermione this is Maya Smith she works for an orphanage, and she is here to talk to you." Carlos said as he gestured to Maya, and then left the room. "Hello Ms. Granger, I would like to inform you that your biological father has put a claim on you and someone will be by soon to pick you up." Maya said smiling slightly.

"Do you know who my father is Maya?" asked Hermione nervously

"No ma'am he sent a house-elf and he signed the papers and made arrangements." replied Maya

"When will I be picked up?" whispered Hermione as she looked out the window.

"In about two hours they said they already have your stuff." Maya informed Hermione. "Well I must get going; I hope you enjoy your new family." Said Maya as she left the room, leaving the room and a crying Hermione.

---------------TWO HOURS LATER---------------------------

"Hello Ms. My name is Stan and I will be driving you to your destination." Said Stan as he opened the door for Hermione. "Thank-you Stan." replied Hermione politely as she got in. "Will you please tell me where we're going and who my father is?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ms. But I am not allowed. But I am to assure you that you will figure everything out when we get there." replied Stan as he drove.

-----------------3 HOURS LATER

"Ms. We're all most there." Said Stan

"Good I-…where are we?" asked Hermione as she looked out the window.

"You shall see." answered Stan just as they pulled into a dirt road. "Well here we are, Welcome to your new home." Stan Said as he went to open the door.

"Thank-you Stan I-" Started Hermione but when she stepped out she was greeted with the sight of Bella, Narcissa, and Lucius standing there waiting for her.

Then Lucius said with a smirk; "Good evening, and welcome to your new home…Ms. Riddle"

----------------------

Review and I will be happy ^_^

I am so glad that you guys like this story I'm really trying to make it as good as I can.

P.S. Someone said that I had put Carter instead of Carlos I'm soooooo sorry for that and it is Carlos. XOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome home

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" screamed Hermione when she saw them.**

"**Well that's not very nice or lady like is it Narcissa?" asked Bella as she circled Hermione. "Maybe we should teach her some manners as well…what do you think?" **

"**I think you should…GO…TO…HELL!!" yelled Hermione as she rounded on Bella**

"**That's enough Bella we have our order, get the girl ready then leave her alone now lets go." Lucius said as he led the way towards a huge manor Hermione hadn't noticed until now. "I'm not going anywhere with you." stated Hermione as she stood still in the same place she was when she got out. **

"**Come dear we must get you ready for dinner tonight, and of course you must be presentable to see your father." answered Narcissa as she gently took Hermione's arm and started to lead her "I said I'm not going, I don't want to see him, I don't even want anything to do with him." Hermione said stubbornly as she yanked her arm back.**

"**What a shame we could always just send you back to the orphanage where you would never be entirely loved and of course you would never to go back to Hogwarts. And also knowing you have a living relative who would just love you have you and would let you go back to Hogwarts…what do you choose?" whispered Bella into Hermione's ear.**

"**Fine, but keep your hands of me." Hermione said as she started walking towards the mansion, with three amused death eaters behind her.**

**-----------------**

"**Right this way Ms. Riddle." said Lucius as he led the way into the manor and up to the third level. "Ah, Lucius I was starting to wonder what had happened to you, you're behind schedule now…better hurry." Said a man from the shadows. "Yes Severus I am quite aware of that, thank-you very much." Lucius said as he stopped in front of Severus his old friend. "Did she give you any trouble?" asked Severus. "Not much, just a little but Bella took care of her." replied Lucius looking at a smirking Bella. "Now why is a snake like you doing here?" asked Bella making her way to Snape "I was sent to fetch you, the dark lord as an…assignment for you." Snape said stiffly as he saw Hermione come around the corner with Narcissa behind her.**

"**Snape what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked as Hermione froze on the spot and looked at her professor. "Just here to fetch Bella that's all." Snape replied as he stared at the frozen Hermione.**

"**Come Snape we must go…before the dark lord get angry…and we don't want that now do we, hmm?" asked Bella smugly as she started out followed by Snape. "Why is he here?" asked Hermione quietly as she watched the two disappear into the night. "He stays here sometimes so I think he has the right." stated Lucius as he led the way once more.**

**----------------**

"**Okay Hermione this is where you will be staying." Narcissa said as she led Hermione into a medium sized room with a dresser, bed, and a nightstand. "Right over there is the bathroom, and you have a beautiful view of the garden as well." Narcissa continued. "Well I hope you enjoy it here, dinner is at 6:30 sharp and the dark lord said you will be coming, even if he has to drag you there himself. Now I will leave you to get ready." And with that Narcissa left the room leaving Hermione in there. **

"**Now what?" asked Hermione to nobody as she fell on her bed and burst into tears? "Mom, Dad why did you have to leave me?" cried Hermione. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Whoever it is will you please GO THE HELL AWAY?" Hermione screamed and threw her pillow at the door as it opened. "I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Riddle for I was sent to fetch you for dinner." Said non other than Severus Snape.**

**-------------**

**Thanks for the reviews I really like them**

**So sorry I didn't update sooner but my computer turned off and it's a pain in the butt to get back on and I almost lost the whole chapter ****L but I didn't J so REVIEW~!!!! XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

So Sorry I've not been updating but I've been busy and I'm going to Chicago on Saturday and Won't be able to write 'til Monday but I will try to do another chapter before the weekend. ^_^ Review PLS

-----------

"Even more of a reason for you to go away…and I'm not going." Hermione said as she buried herself deeper into her blankets. "Yes you are that's the whole reason I'm here." Snape stated as he approached the bed as quietly as he could. "Well you can leave empty handed for all I care." Hermione mumbled under the blankets. "My orders where to bring you to dinner… even if I have to carry you over my shoulder." Snape said letting it settle in. "You wouldn't dare…" Hermione started to say but with the skills of a spy Severus yanked the blankets off Hermione and threw her over his shoulder and slowly started walking towards the door "SEVERUS SNAPE YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!" screamed Hermione while hitting Snape in the back. "Will you come to dinner?" Snape asked as he stopped in the doorway. "Yes now put me the hell down!" yelled Hermione as she struggled to get down faster and ended up falling of her ass when Snape suddenly dropped her. "I will be waiting in the hallway, you have ten minuets to get ready or I really will carry you down over my shoulder." Snape threatened and walked out of the room.

---------------

"I don't like this." Hermione said for the tenth time while on their way to dinner. "Will you please either say it in your head or don't say it at all but either way…shut up!" Snape snapped as he led her into the dinning area. "I don't want to…" Hermione stopped mid sentence as they stopped just outside the dinning room "Wow." Was all Hermione could say right before Severus led her inside where she was greeted with the sight of Bella, Narssica, Lusius, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and most importantly…Voldemort, the one Hermione least wanted to see. "Welcome home my daughter…it's been far too long." Greeted Voldemort when they entered. "Come sit…thank-you Severus you may sit now." "Master, I am glad you are satisfied." Severus said as he bowed then left to sit. "Now Hermione I take it you know are youngest, amongst us." Voldemort said more of a statement then anything. "Yes I do but…we don't get along." said Hermione sending a glare at the three sitting across from her.

"Well you are to get along with them while you are here, they are the only ones of your age here." Demanded Voldemort as Hermione stayed silent. "Hermione I want to see you after dinner in my study, Severus bring her when she is done." and with that Voldemort left straight for his study.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad News

Yeah one chapter…I don't know how many more LOL Psst review

88888888888888888888

When Hermione was done with dinner Severus led her down many hallways. "This house is huge and…didn't we go this way already?" Hermione asked when she looked around again and saw the same paintings she saw a while back. "The house moves to confuse intruders, only Death Eaters and Voldemort know their way around here." explained Snape as they finally reached another door and Snape knocked. "Come in Severus." came Voldemort's voice from the other side, and Snape walked in followed by Hermione. "Ah my dear Hermione…Severus you may go I will summon you when Hermione is to go back to her room for the night." said Voldemort. "Of course my Voldemort anything you wish." and with that Snape was gone.

"Now…Hermione you will be starting your in one week from Saturday and ." Voldemort started then stopped to let it register. "Why do I need to train?" asked Hermione carefully fearful of her fathers rage. "You are my daughter and I have many enemies, so incase none are around to protect you, you will learn how to defend yourself…and Bella will teach you." Voldemort said then it snapped: "What? NO I will not train with that nut-job, I'd rather train with Snape, or Malfoy but I will not train with Bella!!!" Hermione screamed entirely forgetting who she was yelling at, who surprisingly stayed quiet while she was on her rant. "Fine you can train with Snape AND Bella." Voldemort said a small smirk barely visible.

"WHAT? No that's…not what I meant I…"

"That's enough, I don't want to hear another word about this, this conversation is closed."

Silence

"Now one week before you are to go back to Hogwarts, you are to get the dark mark on your wrist."

"No…why" asked Hermione suddenly very fearful about what was to come.

"You are my heir, and you are responsible for carrying on the family legacy, so you are the get the mark."

"But…but…I" Hermione stuttered

"SILENCE!, Severus!" Voldemort called his eyes slightly starting to turn red.

Suddenly there was a pop and Severus Snape appeared "Yes Master?"

"Take Hermione back to her room, she is to stay there until morning." Snapped Voldemort angrily.

"Yes Master as you wish." Said Snape he gestured for Hermione to leave the room, and she was more than happy to oblige.

"I don't want to train." Whispered Hermione softly as they made their way down the many hallways again.

"It will be good for you and for your safety."

"I still don't want to."

"Ms. Riddle has it ever accrued to you that you don't always get what you want?"

"I'm not asking for much…and yes I know the world doesn't revolve around me!" Hermione snapped angry that Snape was not taking her side, but what did she expect from him.

"Well you basically asked to not do anything your **FATHER** asks or tells you. Now how does that sound Ms. Riddle?" asked Snape as they climbed the stairs to get to Hermione's room.

Hermione said nothing

"That's what I thought."

"I didn't say a thing."

"That's all I need to hear to know that you we're at a lost for words, now good-night Ms. Riddle." Said Snape stopping just outside Hermione's door

"You don't know anything." Hermione said quietly as she stepped into her room

"I know more about you than you know, now good-night Ms. Riddle." said Snape as he turned and walked of.

--------

"WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!?" Hermione screamed into her pillow. "What did I do to deserve this?" Whispered Hermione as she drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

88888888888888

Thanks for reading now I'm off to Chicago first thing in the morning ^_^

Okay I have this poll up and I would love it if you would vote for your favorites.

WARNING THE FOLLOWING ANOUNCEMENT IS FOR GIRLS ONLY!!!

Okay at my church we're going to this thing called the REVOLVET TOUR for teen girls who worship God and if you do I encourage you to go and check out this website: .com and read about it.

8888888888888

Alright I hope I will see in the next chapter PEACE OUT


	7. Chapter 7 I hate my life

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately I'm only 13 I just signed up for school and we're moving. I'm so sorry review and all that if you still love me =( P.S. I've got a poll CHOOSE!!!**

------------------

Today was the day, the big day and was also the worst day, and Hermione was a mess. Today was Hermione's first day of training. "I hate my life, what in bloody hell did I do to deserve this?" whispered Hermione into the darkness of her own little room, it was 11:55 'Five minuets until I get the sh- err crap knocked outta me.' thought Hermione bitterly and she turned toward the mirror and studied herself.

Hermione had lost some weight she was never big but know she was almost unhealthy thin, for a week Hermione never went down to dinner, the first night she was surprised that no one came and got her but for the while she was content with that. But in the morning she always found breakfast and some times lunch, but each time she only ate about half. She never ate much anyway.

Suddenly the clock rang 12:00 and at the same time she heard a knock at the door, "Come in." called Hermione as she slowly rose from her bed. Just as Draco Malfoy walked through the door. "Draco what are you doing here?" asked Hermione uncertain on how she should feel. "I was sent here to escort you to your training session Ms. Riddle." answered Draco whispering the last part like it was the hardest thing in the world to say.

"Draco you don't…you don't have to call me that."

"I was ordered to."

"Well I say otherwise now DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hermione shouted the last part for emphasis.

"Fine then what do you want me to call you?" Asked Draco half annoyed and half amused at her stubbornness

"Hermione."

"Fine Hermione we have to go." said Draco as he walked out of the room and down the hall with Hermione close behind him.

-----------------

"Ah Ms. Riddle how nice of you to join us." Snape said his voice dripping with sarcasm as they came in. "Maybe she's scared Severus." Bella said circling around Hermione, then suddenly turned facing Draco, "Thank-you Draco you may go now." "Yes ma'am" said Draco and walked out of the room. "Now we are going to teach you how to use the powers of the mind, with no wand, only with the mind." said Snape as Bella walked over to a chair with Hermione straight behind her.

"Now I will start at the count of three 1...2...3!" Snape said

Suddenly Hermione saw dozens of memories sad and happy ones but it was one particular memory that Hermione had hoped no one would find especially Snape.

-------------------

TBC!!!! I know you all probably hate me but I'm sorry =( I'm moving so I won't update for awhile sorry. Review please


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises all around

**Sorry for not updating!!!! Here u goes pls forgive me**

----------

_Dark…so dark. Then suddenly a bright light came forth and the one memory Hermione tried so hard to forget showed it's self. "Hermione it's not what you think." _

"_Shut up Ronald how could you do this to me? What did I ever do?" _

"_That's the thing you wouldn't do anything."_

"_So you chose that piece of crap over me?_

"_Well what else was to do?"_

"_Nothing now cause where done." _

"_WHAT? NO. Hermione…"_

"_Good-bye Ronald."_

---------------------------------

"Stop…please stop." Begged Hermione as tears sprang into her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mrs. Riddle you have to fight back even a little before I stop." Replied Snape

"No stop now please." Hermione said a little louder

"NO!" Said Bella shooting another spell at her just as Snape pulled away.

"Bella that's enough, we don't want to hurt her."

"No master told us she must try."

"SHE DID."

"I SAID STOP!!!" screamed Hermione as a stream of purple light burst from Hermione effectively stopping the spell, but throwing Severus and Bella against the wall, as Hermione sunk to the ground unconscious.

-------------------

"Hermione…Hermione…HEMIONE!!!"

"Whatwherewho?" Exclaimed Hermione as she shot straight up.

"It's time to wake up, right besides you and Draco."

"Very funny now, where am I?""Your in the mansion hospital, Snape said you had a blackout…the dark Lord is not happy, I haven't seen Snape since he brought you here.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"A WEEK??!! AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SNAPE SINCE?" Yelled Hermione as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the door. _'What have I done?' _thought Hermione as she turned the corner and ran into a rock hard (hot sexy) chest, and landed on her ass. Suddenly Hermione felt two strong hands grab her by the shoulders and gently lift her of the floor.

"I would advise you to be more careful Mrs. Riddle." said Severus silkily to Hermione as she turned around.

"Oh um well…thank-you?"

"Hermione…oh hey Professor Snape Hermione was just looking for you."

"Really now what did you need Mrs. Riddle?"

"Oh that…well…I was…Uh."

"I think she was coming to see if you where alright, because I told her I didn't see you for a week after that…incident." Said Draco.

Awkward silence

"Well as you can see Mrs. Riddle I'm in perfect health, so there is no need to worry." Snape said as he started to walked past Hermione.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. Because of me." Hermione said quietly

Severus stopped right in his tracks

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed."

----------**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hermione time to go." Called Draco as he knocked on Hermione's door a week later for her second lesson.

"Fine, I'm coming." replied Hermione

----------

"Good-evening Hermione glad to have you back." Greeted Bella when Hermione and Draco walked in.

"Glad to be back."

"Good, now Draco you may leave us, and Hermione we will start." Bella said as they got in their stance.

-------- **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Ouch, damn…crap…ouch." Hermione said on hour later.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Draco concerned but tried to not let it show.

"oh I'll live when is my next lesson.?"

"Next month."

"Good, cause everywhere in my body hurts like hell."

"Well your probably going to kill me with where we're going next"

"Where…"

"Your fathers office." replied Draco quietly

"Ah shit." mumbled Hermione

"Here we are Mrs. Riddle." said Draco as he knocked three times on the big oak door. Then the door open by itself. "Mrs." Said Draco as he bowed and walked away.

"Hello daughter." Greeted Voldemort in a VERY snake-like voice. "Did you enjoy your second lesson with Bella?"

"Fine." replied Hermione trying to speak as little as possible.

"Good your next lesson is on the 5th of next month, so that should give you enough time to heal.

"Thank-you." Hermione said

"Now, you remember you get the dark mark on your arm, the night before you go back right?"

"Yes I remember quite well.""We will have a party for no one outside of the mansion knows you're my daughter."

"Who will know after the party?"

"Every dark wizards and witches out there,… but I have made a decision."

"And what would that be father?" asked Hermione completely unaware of the fact she called him her father.

"I will let you decide on who you want to tell after that."

"Really?! Oh thank-you so much." Hermione squealed happily.

"Right, Draco come take Hermione back to her room for the night."

"Yes my Lord." replied Draco as he lead Hermione straight to her room for the night.

------------------

Happy now? I worked my ass of on this one just for you!!! Review pretty please c(=

Hey I need more anime shows to watch so tell me your favorites and I'll watch them.

So far I have to stories up so if you could read both and I'm going to put up a third so please read them I need someone's opinion.

P.S tell me your favorite songs I want to know!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Mother and Slytherins

**Okay another chapter at your service enjoys **

**P.S please do the poll on my channel I want your guys opinion**

**-------------**Chapter 9 (Am I really at chapter nine? Wow) Mother and slytherins

-------------------

"Ms. Riddle? Ms. Riddle…HEMIONE!!!!" said Hermione yelped as she fell out of bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Uh yeah? Who is it?" answered Hermione rubbing her abused head.

"It's Pansy I was sent to get you for breakfast."

"Okay how long do I have?" asked Hermione running around in circles trying to get ready.

"Ten minuets." replied Pansy

"Do you want to come in while you wait?" asked Hermione as she slipped on some pants and a bra getting ready to put on make-up.

"Fine."

"You can just open the door, its unlocked." replied Hermione grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

"So I hear your going to get the dark mark a week before we go before back to school…am I right?" asked Pansy

"Yes, but I don't know anything that's going to happen after that." replied Hermione as the sudden realization hit her.

"I think that's what the dark lord wants you for this morning."

"Okay well we better get going." said Hermione stepping out of the bathroom

------------------------

"Thank-you Pansy you may sit down now, ah hello daughter."

"Good morning father." said Hermione unaware of the fact Severus, Blaise and Draco had coughed at the same time for the same reason.

"Now I have called you all here this morning to discuss how this year is going to go, with Hermione, Hermione you and Draco will be Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco will give you the code to the slytherin house so you are welcome there anytime." said Voldemort taking a second to let it sink in before continuing

"Severus will help watch over you and will give you the dates of meetings. The rest of the slytherin's will also be there to help if you need it…any questions?"

"So I'm aloud to hang out in slytherin if I can't be with my house?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Alright, everyone is dismissed Hermione you may go with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy for the day they will show you around." "Okay."

----------------------

"So…Hermione what is your favorite thing to do besides study?" asked Pansy unsure of what to do or say

"Well… I do a variety of things, and believe it or not I really like playing tennis." replied Hermione surprisingly not embarrassed to talk about what she liked to do.

"I've heard of Tennis, isn't it a muggle game?" asked Pansy instantly regretting her poor choice of words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that was I…"

"No its okay, I'm used to it." Hermione whispered. "But thank-you for apologizing, every time I talk about muggle stuff Ron as always tries to find a way to make fun of it. Harry knows what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry you grew up like a muggle, I'm sure if I was in your position I would feel bad if someone made fun of how I grew up." Pansy said

"…"

"Soooooo are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Draco trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well yes and no."

"I never knew you could have both." joked Blaise instantly silenced by Draco's death glare.

"I'm excited to go back because obviously I love learning, but I'm not excited because I'm afraid of how Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone will react to me telling them who my real father is."

"Well maybe they aren't your real friends if they don't accept you. Real friends would stay by your side no matter what." Said Pansy sounding very wise which surprised everyone so much everyone stopped and looked at her funny.

"Hey I can give advice when I choose." replied Pansy putting on a fake hurt face that we, that they all burst out laughing.

"Severus what are you doing here?" asked Hermione after they stopped laughing.

"What Snape's here?" asked Draco looking around trying to find Snape. "He's not here Hermione."

"I'm surprised Draco I thought you of all people would've been the first to recognize my presence, maybe we should get you more practice" Said Severus as he stepped out from behind the corner and looked at Hermione.

-----------------**SNAPE'S POV**

'_Damn what is she doing to me? I need to get her out of my head.'_ thought Snape angrily but his face showed no emotion.

"Uh no professor Snape I just wasn't trying hard enough." replied Draco

"You need to try every chance you get Draco, what if someone was trying to attack you. You could know their there if you try hard enough." I replied then I looked at Hermione wondering how on earth she could tell without any practice, and I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Ms. Riddle how on earth can you sense my presence when Draco can't and he had five years of practice?"

"I don't know Sev…I mean Professor."

"Have you been able to do it before?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that I wanted Hermione to say my name.

"Well yeah but I never thought much of It." replied Hermione unsure of what she had done.

"Ms. Riddle do you know that what you can do is very rare not many can do it unless someone grants them the power to, or they are born with the ability."

"Well there's one way to prove I'm my father's daughter." Hermione mumbled

"Your father will be very please to hear that you have inherited some of his power." I said

"That makes me wonder what else I could do." Hermione said then it looked like something hit her.

"Um Professor Snape, would you be able to tell me if I have anymore…unusual powers?" Hermione asked shyly

"Well Ms. Riddle it would depend on when and where." I answered truthfully but at the same time wanting to be with her.

"How about now if you have time." answered Hermione looking hopeful.

"I can do that, come along." I said as a turned around and started to walk towards the castle.

-------------------------**2 hours later normal POV**

"Wow I didn't know my father could do so much." Said Hermione as they had just finished up.

"You didn't inherit all of those powers from your father." Severus said quietly

"Really I…Severus what could my mother do?" Hermione asked suddenly as a thought hit her hard.

"I'm sorry but I'm not aloud to speak about her at all it's strictly forbidden." Snape mumbled

"Please Severus I want to know…she's my mother I have the right to know…please." whispered Hermione.

"Okay but I can only tell you about what I've heard, and memories I've seen."

"That's fine I just want to know something about her."

"Your mother's name was Daisy, a name everyone said fit her all to well, and she was a free spirit and loved Daisies so much most of what she wore and had involved Daisies."

"I Love Daisies there my favorite." said Hermione smiling sadly.

"I would be shocked if you didn't apparently she had your room full of them."

"How did her and father meet?"

"I don't know you will have to ask your father in time." Snape said carefully

"…How did she die?" whispered Hermione almost scared of the answer.

"She died when you were five years old…she died when you, her and your father were attacked by some drunk gang who went out on a killing spree for fun. Much like your friend Potter she saved your life…"

"How? What did she do?" asked Hermione struggling to keep back tears.

"They made your father watch as they…sexually abused her…the only thing that made them keep their hands of you was the unbreakable vow and she added her own spell that aloud you to heal, rather quickly. Your father held you close and shielded you from the horrifying sight…your father was never the same again." Snape stopped and the only sound you could her was Hermione's muffled sobs.

"Hermione." Severus Said gently as he went to go sit by her.

"I want my mother…I miss her." sobbed Hermione as she leaned on him.

"I know Hermione, I know." Severus said as he gently stroked her hair. As she kept crying. Somehow while Hermione was crying she ended up on Severus's lap. And Severus failed to notice until she started deep breathing did her quite holding her and carried her up to her room and laid Hermione down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Severus whispered as he left the room and shut the door.

------------


	10. Chapter 10 Planning

**Okay chapter ten, man I love you guys thanks for all of the reviews ^_^**

---------------------

'_Why the hell is my head hurting do damn bad? Oh that's right I passed out on…SNAPE?!?! Oh shit he's probable about ready to kill me. Thank-you Severus, man why do I keep calling him by his real name? I really need to stop that.'_ Thought Hermione as she woke up the next morning. "I guess I should get ready for breakfast."

"Oh it's way past breakfast time Hermione." Said Draco as he walked into the room with a tray full of food.

"I thought it was morning." Hermione said as she sat up in bed

"No but you must have been tired we went to go find you after you left with Snape, but when we finally found him he said you we're asleep." Draco said as he lade the tray of food right in front of Hermione.

"Oh…sorry for running off like that." Hermione apologized.

"Its okay…I also wanted to ask you…do you want to hang-out with us for the rest of the summer." Draco asked shyly

"I would love that Draco." Hermione said jumping a little and almost spilling her lunch.

"Okay do you like flying?"

"No I'm petrified of flying." Hermione replied sternly

"Well we're going to have to fix that." Draco said slyly

"Draco? What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked nervously as she finished her lunch. Suddenly Draco lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" Hermione yelled at Draco as he carried her out of the room and around the corner where he almost collided into Snape and…Voldemort.

"Oh Sorry Master Sorry Snape." Draco said as he put Hermione down on her feet, and a little red started to creep up his cheeks.

"Draco what the hell do you think you where doing?" Voldemort asked slowly (which is not a good sign)

"I was…uh carrying her outside to play." Draco said sounding very childish

"And what did she say to do Draco?" Voldemort asked

"To put her down."

"And did you?"

"So sir"

"Father he was just having fun." Hermione said quietly putting on a puppy-dog face

"But he knows that he must obey ever thing you say." Voldemort said stubbornly

"He knows I was just playing."

"Well he still knows not to disobey."

"Father please…"

"No daughter he must learn obedience."

"NO! Severus please do something!" Hermione said looking at a very surprised Snape who for the moment was at a lose for words.

"Ms. Riddle there is nothing I can do; it's your father's choice." Snape said not looking at her.

"Father please don't punish him he did nothing wrong, please we were just playing." Hermione whispered suddenly a gush of wind surrounded them all.

"Okay Hermione, I will let him go but if I ever catch him being disobedient again…there will be nothing you can do to protect him." Voldemort warned as he walked away.

"Draco you go on I got to go back to my room to get something." Hermione said after her father had left. "Okay but you better be out within ten minuets or I will come and get you again." Draco threatened as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Professor…I wanted to say thank-you for telling me about my mother and…I'm sorry I kept crying on you." Hermione said a blush rising up into her cheeks.

"I understand, you miss her…we all do." Severus said trying to resist the urge to hold her close, and tell her everything will be okay.

"Hermione you have to learn to keep your powers under control when you're around your father." Snape said trying to change the subject

"Why, I don't know how." Hermione said thankful for the change of topics.

"Your father doesn't know about your powers yet."

"I want him to know and I want it to be a pleasant surprise, for him…what if I tell him the after I get the dark mark?" Hermione asked suddenly

"Could be acceptable, but the question is will you be able to hide the powers until then?"

"Well can you answer that question?" Asked Hermione looking at Snape

"What do you mean by that Ms. Riddle?" asked Snape knowing the question coming.

"Will you help me hide my powers or train me?"

"Yes Hermione I will help you, but I cannot promise a regular schedule."

"Thank-you Severus thank-you so much." Hermione said as she attached herself to a very surprised Severus Snape.

"You're welcome Hermione." Severus said Suddenly Hermione looked up at Snape and something seemed to click. _'Wow Severus is so close I could almost kiss him…'_ Thought Hermione.

'_Damn what the hell is she doing to me? I just want to kiss her…'_ Thought Severus as he moved his face down closer, so close their noses touched. Then closer until…

-----------------

Ha you're going to have to wait for the next chapter I am so evil ^_^

This chapter was a just a load of shit, until the end.

Okay I want at least one comment that doesn't complain about the cliffhanger!!! I know I wasn't fair but I want you to keep coming back so I choose this method.

**SNEAK PEEK TIME**

Okay next chapter is when Hermione gets the dark mark and shows her father her powers. How will he react?

Did Hermione and Severus kiss?

And Hermione's first choice

Tune in next time for the next chapter of CHOICES!!


	11. Chapter 11 Just some fun

**Hip hip hurray another chapter to day**

Sorry but I changed my mind this is not going to be the chapter where Hermione gets the dark mark, next chapter I promise.

-------------------

Previously

'_wow Severus is so close I could almost kiss him…'_ Thought Hermione

'_Damn what the hell is she doing to me? I just want to kiss her…'_ Thought Severus as he moved his face down closer, so close their noses touched. Then closer until…

**------------------------**

"Hermione…Hermione where are you?" Called Draco which sadly snapped Hermione and Severus out of their trance. "Oh Shit." cursed Hermione as Snape let go of her and stepped back, just as Draco turned the corner.

"Hermione it's been ten minuets and your standing here talking to Snape. Come one!" Draco said as he ushered her out. Not noticing the sad look she sent at Severus. Before he was out of sight.

"Draco you can't just pull me away that was rude." Hermione scolded when they got outside.

"He can deal." Draco said as Pansy and Blaise walked toward them.

"But you interrupted us." Hermione said stopping in her tracks on what she said.

"Interrupted you guys doing what?" Asked Pansy slyly

"Nothing just talking." Hermione said trying to cover up. "We're planning a surprise for my father."

"Oh really what?" Blaise asked

"I think I'll tell you guys at the Family celebration." Hermione said evilly

"Oh come on why?" Draco whined

"Because you need to learn not to interrupt." Hermione said _'ah revenge is sweet'_ Thought Hermione contently.

"Oh I'm going to get you Hermione just you wait." Threatened Draco but Hermione knew it was just an empty threat.

"Whatever so what are we going to do?" Hermione asked

'_payback time'_ Thought Draco. "We're going to have flying races an Hermione…" Draco said looking at Hermione as her face changed from calm to anger, then nervousness. "Your flying."

"NO! I do not fly and I never will." Hermione stated stubbornly.

'_She so got her stubbornness from her father'_ Thought Draco "Yes you are one way or another."

"I. Said. NO."

"Come on Hermione, I'll ride with you please, We won't do more that five feet off the ground." Promised Pansy as four brooms made their way to the four teenagers.

"O-okay but I'm not going to like it." Hermione said finally.

"We're not asking you to like it we're asking you to try it." Blaise said as they mounted the brooms.

"Okay Hermione hold on." Pansy said as they went up five feet just as she promised. "That isn't so bad now is it?"

"No but it's the moving I'm worried about." Hermione said.

"Well we'll start nice and slow."

--------------**5 minuets later**

"Draco catch." Hermione called as she threw the ball to Draco one-hundred feet up in the air. And Draco grabbed it and threw it in the basket. "Score one for the Hottest girl and guy in the world." Draco said as he did several different circles.

"Your mistaken Draco it's the hottest girl and a guy." Hermione said laughing as Draco almost fell of his broom and put on mock hurt. "What you don't think I'm hot…I'm so upset." Draco said pretending to faint.

"Oh you'll get over it." Hermione said laughing.

"Hermione, your father wants to see you." Called Bella from the ground.

"Okay coming." Hermione called back as she made her way to Bella. "See you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye Hermione."

"See you later."

"Okay where is father?" Hermione asked once they got inside.

"He's in his office along with Snape. Bella said as she lead the way. Finally they arrived at the big oak door and she knocked three times.

"Come in Bella." Voldemort's voice said quietly. "Hello Hermione, sit down."

----------------

Alright I'm bored so your probable going to get another chapter sometime tomorrow afternoon. MAYBE


	12. Chapter 12 The Dark Mark

Okay here is another Severus/Hermione Chapter of CHOICES Enjoy c (= Review please

--------------------

"Okay…is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she saw Snape in another chair right besides her and Hermione took a seat blushing at the memory of what her and Snape were about to do.

"I wanted to ask you…do you have any…unusual powers." Voldemort asked getting straight to the point.

"Um…well I'm not really sure of what you mean by that sir." Hermione answered uneasily.

"Have you been able to do things that most wizards and witches can't?

"I'm I don't thing so…" Hermione answered carefully looking at Severus who had no expressions whatsoever.

"Severus?" Voldemort finally asked turning towards Snape.

"I haven't sensed anything sir." Severus replied answering truthfully, he hadn't felt anything unusual since Hermione had come in the room.

"Okay Hermione, Severus you two may leave." Voldemort said dismissing them.

"Yes my lord."

"Yes Father."

Hermione and Severus said as they left the office. And walked in an awkward silence.

"So…do you think we could start my training to hide my powers now?" Hermione asked trying to get away from the silence.

"That would be acceptable." Severus replied as they made their way to his office in the mansion.

-----------------

For the next couple of weeks Hermione and Severus had worked together to hide her powers and Hermione learned more on how they work…they were ready for the celebration.

------------------------------**THE ESCORTS**

"Hermione…oh my gosh (or OMG) you look absolutely gorgeous!!" Pansy said as she walked into the room only to see Hermione, in a beautiful purple strapless silk dress, with a V neck. Along with it she had her hair back in a low ponytail with strands of her hair hanging out.

"Thank-you Pansy I wasn't really sure about this dress but oh well." Hermione answered shyly.

"What were you worried about you looking stunning." Pansy said again still looking stunned.

"Okay stop before you make me look like a tomato." Hermione said blushing even more, at the compliments.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm supposed to wait here with you until our escorts arrive." Pansy said.

"Who are our escorts?" Hermione asked

"I'm not sure the dark lord didn't say."

"Okay and Pansy…"

"Yeah?""You look gorgeous as well." Hermione said with a giggle, looking at Pansy who was wearing a long green silk dress, with a snake on it and her hair in a bun.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** (I couldn't resist doing that)

"Come in." Called Hermione.

And in walked in Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in a tuxedo (Both in my mind look totally HOT AND SEXY)

"Hello Draco Hello Professor Snape" Greeted Pansy when they walked in.

"Hi Draco, Hello Severus." Hermione also greeted as she came out of the bathroom and stared at the two males. _'Oh my gosh…Severus looks…hot, No! Bad Hermione no more thoughts on that subject, I still think he's hot.'_ Hermione thought as she looked away trying to hide the blush creeping up, when Severus looked over at her.

"Wow professor Snape what lovely girls we get to escort tonight don't you think?" Draco asked knowing Severus liked Hermione even though he tried to hide it.

"Draco, Severus are we going to go soon?" Hermione asked seeing Severus glare at Draco, so Hermione decided to spare him and butt in.

"Oh yes thank-you fair Hermione for reminding me of what I was doing here in the first place. I was starting to wonder what I did to deserve to be in a room with not one but TWO beautiful girls." Draco said offering his arm to Pansy as Severus did to a cherry red Hermione. And they lead them to the ball room.

-------------------**THE DARK MARK **(The part everyone has been waiting for…well maybe just me LOL)

"Everyone, the time has come for my daughter Hermione, Daisy, Riddle." Voldemort said as he escorted Hermione to an arch. "To take on the Riddle legacy and take on…the Dark Mark, showing her true heritage. No this will not be like any other, with one will be permanent. Now Hermione it is time to go under the legendary arch were everyone got their dark mark. It is time to take you rightful place by my side…by your father's side." Voldemort said as he helped Hermione up and under the arch, as all the guest watched in excitement.

"Are you ready my daughter?"

"Yes father I am ready to take my rightful place at your side." Hermione answered

"This will hurt a lot Hermione so be prepared." Voldemort warned her in a quiet voice. Then started a chant and as his wand turned a color of red and black mixed together he gently pushed it against Hermione's wrist. Hermione winced in pain as the pain grew, when Voldemort pushed the wand deeper. _' stop please stop, damn it that hurt! Shit!'_ Thought Hermione but she did not say as word and no sound came out of her. Finally the pain stopped all together and Hermione looked down at her wrist and saw the dark mark and smiled a weak smile and looked up at her father.

"Father I have something that I need to show you." Hermione said as she took a few steps back, and let her powers fly free surprising everyone in the room including her father.

"You…you have your mothers powers and…strength." Voldemort whispered as he enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's power over him.

"Yes I have waited until this very moment to tell you, I have yours and mothers powers." Hermione said softly walking over to him.

"Are you mad father?"

"No Hermione I am please to hear that you have inherited your mother's and my own powers. You look just like you mother." Voldemort whispered the last part so only Hermione could hear.

"Thank-you dad." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

And Voldemort hugged her back. (Awwwwwwwwwwwwww)

--------------------------

That was a fun chapter sorry it wasn't up earlier I had a little bit of the dreaded writers block. Hey I need at least 2 reviews before I post again, I'm feeling sad without many reviews on the last chapter.

Question time!!!

Have you watched the new Harry Potter movie?

Did you like it?

What is your favorite Harry Potter movie?

Sneak Peak time!!!

Hermione goes back to Hogwarts

Hermione decides if she should tell Harry and Ron about her father.

Hermione Riddle and Severus Snape grow even closer.

Hermione visit's the slytherin house. (Everyone in Slytherin knows who Hermione is)


	13. Chapter 13 Back to Hogwarts

**Here ya'll go review, and it don't matter but please do my poll please and thank ya'll.**

---------------------

"Hermione hurry up we're going to be late." Pansy shouted from the room besides Hermione.

"Okay okay I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Hermione said frustrated. "Don't forget we still have to eat breakfast"

"WHAT? Oh shit I forgot all about that." Hermione heard Pansy and started laughing.

"What are you two going on about?" Draco asked as he and Blaise walked into my room.

"Pansy is cursing she has to eat breakfast." Hermione said giggling a little bit.

"Pansy don't have a potty mouth." Draco warned Pansy as she walked into the room. "Or you'll have to be punished."

"I don't give a shit just get me breakfast and let's go." Pansy whined and she walked out of the room.

----------**Platform 9 ¾ **

"Okay Hermione we'll see you later." Pansy said as she, Draco, and Blaise met up with the rest of the Slytherins and went to their own department.

"Bye guys." Hermione called back quietly

"Hermione bloody hell we've been looking all over for you!" Ron exclaimed as him and Harry ran up to Hermione and embraced her in a tight bear hug.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Hermione asked happily and uncomfortably.

"Great but 'mione why didn't you write back? Harry and I wrote and you never wrote back what happened?" Ron asked as they let go.

"Um well, it's…kind of a long story." Hermione replied and then added as a second thought. "And really complicated."

"Well then we better get on the train it's a long trip." Harry said as they got onto the train.

Then…

"Malfoy." Growled Harry

"Well well what do we have here guys? Potter and Weasley the golden duo." Draco said leaving Hermione out of the picture.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy." Ron warned

"Oh sorry forgot you got her over there." Draco said looking at Hermione with humor flying in his eyes that only she could see, before it was blocked like a shield of grey stormy eyes.

"That's it Malfoy no one talks to my girlfriend like that and get's away with it!" Shouted Ron as he pulled out his wand.

"RONALD STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Yelled Hermione furious with her powers running wild and a fire in her eyes.

"Hermione…are you defending the ferret?" Ron asked not believing his ears.

You have no right lying to anybody that I'm your girlfriend!" Hermione said still shouting with her powers still flying but taming a little.

"Well this is getting boring, come on let's go." Draco said as they walked away.

"Hermione what the hell?! You made me look like a complete idiot." Ron said angrily

"I warn you Ronald…don't ever say that I'm your girlfriend when you know damn well that I'm not." Hermione said in a low and threatening voice.

"Bloody Hell Harry." Ron said to Harry who was just staring at the two.

"I don't need this I'm going for a walk." Hermione said as she walked off in the same direction as the slytherins.

"Hey do you all mind if I stay in here?" Hermione asked as she stood at the door.

"Not at all, but if you don't mind me asking…why?" Draco answered.

"Ron's being an ass, and Harry's doing nothing to help." Hermione said venom in her voice.

"Now my dear Hermione I thought you would want to be with your BOYFRIEND!" Blaise said with an evil grin.

"That son of a bitch lied." Hermione muttered angrily as her powers went haywire

"Hey hey now baby calm down there's no need for that now." Draco cooed quietly

"Shut up." Hermione said laughing.

----------------------------The great hall

"Hey Hermione…I'm sorry about what I said on the train…please forgive me." Ron whispered to Hermione at dinner.

"Ron…"

"Quiet Dumbledore has something to say." Harry interrupted Hermione who was glaring at him.

"Now this year Hogwarts has taken it a step up in protection for we all know that Voldemort is among us, so from now on teachers will come and get you. This rule only effects the students under the age of seventeen. Now for DADA we have professor Lupin back for the year. Furthermore be careful who you are with and if you have any reason to doubt anyone come and see me, good-night and have a great year." Dumbledore said as he left the stage.

"I don't think Voldemort's ever going to get into Hogwarts." mumbled Ron

"I don't want to take that chance…what about you Mione?" Harry Asked.

"Um well…I have to go I'll see you later." Hermione said in a rush as she walked out of the great hall. _'Shit I can't tell them now they'll kill me for sure!! Damn them to hell…shit…damn…what the hell am I going to do?'_ Hermione thought wildly as she walked down towards the dungeons. And knocked on the door.

"Ah Ms. Granger to what do I owe this…sad honor." Snape said in a bored and sarcastic voice as he opened the door.

"I was wondering sir if you could help me with a problem I am having." Hermione said in a sarcastic sweet voice.

"Why don't you get one of the OTHER professors Ms. Granger I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you and I'm sure they have the ability."

"But they all told me to come to you now will you help me or not?" Hermione asked telling him that she needed him through her eyes.

"Fine come in." Snape said when he saw the look in her eyes. "Hermione it's not safe coming here like that." Severus warned her softly as he lead the way through his office and into his personal chambers.

"I'm sorry but I'm so frustrated." Hermione whispered sadly but tried to hide it.

"Hermione…I can feel that your upset your aura gives it away." Snape said "Sit down and meditate."

"Okay."

--------------One hour later

"Hermione you can stop now and tell me what's wrong." Severus said after a little while.

"Ron's being a son of a bitch and Harry's doing nothing to help at all, Dumbledore has more security and warning us to be more careful and, DAMN IT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!" Hermione shouted and burst into tears. While Severus just let her rant and then went over to comfort her.

"Hermione…maybe you should just wait to tell them, they don't need to know now." Severus said rubbing her back."But their my best friends they have a right to know." Hermione sobbed leaning on him

"No they don't it's your choice Hermione, you control it."

"I…I don't think they need to know." Hermione whispered

"Why don't you go spend the night in Slytherin." Severus said standing up and helping Hermione up.

"probably would be for the best." Hermione replied

"Come I will walk you there" Severus said

And they walked all the way there in silence.

"Severus…thank-you." Hermione said when they got to the Slytherin portrait, and wrapped her arms around Severus.

"Your welcome Hermione now you better get going." Severus said as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving a blushing Hermione.

"Hey guys mind if I spend the night?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room

"Not at all my dear sweet Hermione, if you want a bed warmer…I would be more than happy to help." Blaise answered

"I think you already have Draco." Hermione replied laughing as Draco pretended to choke.

"Bloody hell Hermione, don't you already know my heart belongs to Pansy, but…Pansy my dear would you be up to a threesome?" Draco asked playfully

"Draco!! Shut up." Pansy said turning red. "Hermione look at what you did."

"Hey don't blame me Blaise started it." Hermione said defensively.

"That's right cause I can't wait to get my hands on Hermione."

"Clam it Blaise." Pansy and Hermione said in unison

"All right everybody I think it's time to go to bed, Hermione you and I have night patrol tomorrow night to be prepared." Draco said and everyone left for bed.

-----------------------

Okay this was a freaking long chapter to write!!!

Alright someone had asked me what Hermione's dark mark looked like and I will tell you when Hermione tells Ron and Harry.

**Question time**:

What is your favorite chapter so far?Why?

What do you want to see happen?

What would cause it to happen?

I'm sorry but I don't have a sneak peek this time cause I don't even know what's going to happen next.

Review please and I will try and update sooner


	14. Chapter 14 Getting detention

**CHAPTER 14 HELL YEAH!!! I'm so happy with the story and the awesome reviews I thank-all of you for them, enjoy!**

-----------------

"Hey Hermione wait up"

"Oh Hi Harry Ron." Hermione greeted happily

"We were starting to get worried; we didn't see you come into the common room last night. You look happy" Harry said

"Oh well I spent the night in the heads girl's and boy's house. And Yeah I feel happy to." Hermione replied as they took their seats in potions.

"Shit we have the bastard Snape to deal with first thing in the morning, just perfect." Ron mumbled

"Shut up Ron." Hermione hissed

"Guys…" Harry started but…

"Talking in class Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said

"Damn it." Whispered Ron

-----------------**In the middle of Potions**

'_Okay we add this stir for two minuets and…shit why the hell can't I get Severus out of my head?! Damn it I can only think of him…naked? Where the hell did that come from?'_ Thought Hermione as she had her inward battle.

"Hermione…Hermione are you okay? HERMONE!!" Ron hissed

"What? Where? Who?" Hermione said as she jerked out of her trance.

"First you seemed…like you where in space, second I'm right besides you, and third…its Ron how the bloody hell can you forget that?" Ron explained annoyed.

"Sorry I…Uh sorry I guess I really got into potions." Hermione said sheepishly

"WHAT?!" Ron yelped in surprise and completely forgot about the potions teacher who glared at him and stood up to walk towards him."Hermione have you gone completely mad? Since when have you enjoyed potions?" Ron said still in amazement.

"Mr. Weasley what did I say about talking in my class?" Snape said as he strode up to Ron.

"But sir…"

"No buts. Fifteen points from Gryffindor and a detention with me." Snape said

"What?! hell no Hermione was the one who was talking and I was telling her to the hell shut up!!" Ron said outraged

"Ten more points from Gryffindor shall we go for more?" Snape said with an emotionless voice, but Hermione could see he was pissed at Ron talking back to him.

"What the hell if it's anyone who should get detention with the likes of you it's Hermione!." Ron kept ranting

"Fine Ms. Granger detention with me tonight and Mr. Weasley…detention with me until I say so." and with that Snape left.

"Happy now? I can't believe you did that Ron. Is this your way of getting back at me?" Hermione asked outraged

"No but I shouldn't get in trouble for something you did." Ron answered unaffected about the glare Hermione was giving him.

"What the hell?! You bothered me in the first place!" Hermione whispered angrily as she started cleaning up her work place and pour her potion in a container and got up to give it to Snape.

Hermione Riddle was pissed off!

"I'm done sir what would you like me to do?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice but Severus knew that she was not happy in the least.

"You may go Ms. Granger but do not forget the detention tonight or I will have to add more." Snape warned

"That son of a bitch!" Hermione mumbled under her breathe so that only Severus could hear.

"That he is." Severus replied back with a slight smirk. And with that Hermione was gone.

----------------

"Malfoy! Come here." Hermione said to Draco as him and some other slytherins were walking by.

"Why should I Granger?" Draco challenged in a bored voice. "Why would I listen to a mud-blood like you?"

"Because this mud-blood could kick your ass." Hermione said in a low voice.

"Whatever." Draco said walking of but not before whispering. "Common room."

----------**In the slytherin common room**

"Okay what do you want?" Draco asked as he lay down on the sofa.

"I'm so pissed off at Ron! Damn him to hell! He got me detention with Snape!" Hermione yelled

"Okay and detention with Snape is bad…Because?" Draco asked puzzled at her frustration.

"Oh I don't mind the detention, BUT RON WOULDN'T SHUT UP UNTIL HE WAS SURE I GOT IT!!!!" Hermione shouted completely fuming.

"Okay…what did Snape do?" Draco asked kind of catching on.

"He gave me detention tonight and gave Ron…detention until he said so otherwise." Hermione said pouting now.

"Well it doesn't sound to bad and Hermione…unless you want a kiss I suggest you put that lip back where it came from." Draco said and laughed when Hermione pulled her lip back in, in a flash.

"Shit I guess I need to go, detention." Hermione said but not before she stuck her tongue out at Draco and ran away laughing.

'_Okay why am I walking into my living hell? I should have more sense than this! NO! pull yourself together Riddle stay strong now. I wonder what Severus is wearing? HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!?!'_ Hermione thought as she walked down to the dungeons for the second time that day (Third time this week).

"Here goes nothing." Whispered Hermione as she walking into the would be the one of the worst night in her whole life…

----------------------------

Okay I must explain, Hermione is not a pervert! A friend wrote a note to me IN CLASS say that she could picture a guy in our class naked and I couldn't resist putting it in here LOL

**Question time!!**

I need more questions? Got any? I'll take them and add them in and tell who gave them unless you don't want me to or you don't have any.

What's your favorite subject in school?

Do you even GO to school?

If so what grade?

I'm in the 7th grade and I go to a charter-hybrid

**SNEAK PEEK TIME!!**

Hermione goes to detention, Ron is there and a hint it has to do with what Hermione's vision was about in chapter 8 'Surprises all around'.


	15. Chapter 15 Detention

**REVIEW!!** That will be all

------------------

"Ah Ms. Granger, come in we just have to wait for Mr. Weasley before we begin I don't want to make it a habit of repeating myself." Snape said

"Is there…" Hermione started

"Okay Snape I'm here let's get this over with, I don't have all night." Ron said when he first walked in the room.

"Ms. Granger you and Mr. Weasley will be cleaning cauldrons, two apiece and when your done Mr. Weasley I have another job for you." and with that Snape left the two to be alone.

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly

"Because you deserve it." Ron answered in a bored tone.

"What? Why do I deserve THIS?" Hermione asked confused

"For always making your own conclusions about everything!!! You never hear people out! You think you know everything but the truth is you don't know a damn thing!" Ron bit out angrily

"If you're talking about THAT night Ronald, the I don't want to hear it." Hermione said

"Why? I've tried to explain what happened but you won't f***ing listen to me!!" Ron shouted

"And why should I listen when I know your going to lie to me?" Hermione asked as tears stung her eyes, this was not a conversation she wanted to have. "You can't tell me you weren't affected I could easily see that! Anybody could, and it's not who started it; it's that you kept going you participated, Ronald. You cheated on me, with a slut and I will never forgive you." Hermione said angrily her powers flaring but also carrying a sad aura.

"Cho Chang is not a Slut!!! Damnit Hermione it never even happened." Ron said turning red

"That's a lie Ronald I waited all night in the common room for you to talk to you and you never showed up and the next you smelled like..." Hermione trailed off sadly

"You know who's a slut? It's you Hermione, yeah you're a slut you're a whore, and you think you have the perfect life, all you care about is, you, yourself, and you" Ron taunted

"Why you son of a bitch how dare you call me a whore, a slut, when I'm not, and I do not have the perfect life, do you know where I was all summer? Huh? Speak up if you have a guess and I'll give you a hint, I wasn't with my parents, you know why? THEIR DEAD AND GUESS WHAT,I HADJUST FIGURED OUT THEIR NOT MY REAL PARENT NOT BOILOGICAL, SO I HAD TO GO AND FIND MY REALY DAD, I ALSO FOUND OUT I HAVE NO MOTHER AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH A PIECE OF SHIT OF A JACKASS LIKE YOU!!!" Hermione screamed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mr. Weasley go to the head masters room and stay there." Snape yelled as he stormed into the room.

"But…"

"NOW!" Snape bellowed. And Ron ran out of the room.

"Hermione, shh it's okay now." Severus whispered quietly as he tried to help Hermione up. "Come on let's go back into my chambers."

"O-okay." Hermione said still sobbing as she let Severus lead her to his chamber. "Hermione you need to calm down."

"I k-know but he, he called me a slut and a w-whore and, and…" Hermione said then burst into tears again.

------------**SNAPE'S P.O.V**

'_Damn Weasley who does he think he is?' I'll kill him the next time I see him! How dare he make Hermione cry!!!! ?' _I thought angrily as I watch Hermione cry her eyes out.

"Hermione it'll be alright I'm here now." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thank-you Severus thank-you." I heard Hermione say through her tears.

"You stay here I'll be right back." I said as I got up a walked back into my lab to get a soothing potion.

"Here take this it'll help calm your nerves." I said quietly handing Hermione the vial.

"Thank-you Severus…can I…can I stay with you tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione." I answered automatically without even thinking. And then I saw Hermione give me a weak smile and I knew it was worth it.

"Severus I…" Hermione started and then just seemed to pass out right before my eyes.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed at I caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Hermione…I'll take care of you from now on. I promise Weasley won't hurt you anymore." I whispered as I picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom.

----------** IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT** **(Normal P.O.V)**

"Severus? Severus?" Hermione whispered as she quietly walked into his bedroom.

"Severus…" Hermione whimpered again and Severus stirred a little.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Severus asked his voice covered in worry even though he kind of tried to hide it.

"Can I…please…um…?" Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione…come here." Severus said as he gestured for Hermione to lay down next to him.

"Okay." Hermione said as she crawled in bed and snuggled up next to Severus.

"Good-night Severus." Hermione mumbled

"Good-night Hermione." Severus answered before sleep claimed both of them

-----------

Short but very sweet at the end. Okay as you all probably know this is WAY anti-Ron/Hermione. I don't like the couple, never have never will.

**SNEAK PEEK TIME!!!**

Okay next time Hermione wakes up next to Severus who has no shirt on.

Hermione gets partnered with Draco in the next class, for what though?

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Revenge

_LET'S JUST SAY REVENGE IS SWEETLOL_

_**-----------------**_

'_**Damn my head is killing me I wonder if Severus has some headache relief potion, should probably open my eyes now.'**_** Hermione thought the next morning as she woke up.**

**And then…she opened her eyes.**

**There right in from of her was a nice toned chest that belonged to none other than Severus Snape.**

'_**Holy Shit…he's damn hot and sexy, where the hell did he get abs like these?**_**' Hermione thought a blush slowly rising to her cheeks. And very timidly Hermione slowly traced her fingers up and down his chest.**

"**Hermione what are you doing?" Severus said sleepily.**

"**Oh you're awake?" Hermione asked nervously **

"**Yes I've been awake ever since you stirred from your sleep." Severus said smirking when he saw Hermione turn cherry red.**

"**You have, have you?" Hermione said finally looking up to find him staring right back at her.**

"**Yes, now we must get up for it is almost breakfast time." Severus said sitting up right which made the blanket fall down a little which showed more of his toned chest.**

"**WHAT? Oh Shit! I still have to change." Hermione said jumping up quickly**

"**Or…you could just use magic to fix yourself." Severus suggested unconcerned.**

"**Hmm could I use your shower?" Hermione asked sweetly **

"**My what? Hermione…oh what the hell fine." Severus said as fell back on the bed.**

"**Thank Severus." Hermione said as bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then ran off into the bathroom. Leaving a stunned Severus Snape left in the bed.**

**----------AFTER HERMIONE'S SHOWER**

"Okay Severus I'm done." Hermione called as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Nice to know Ms. Granger." Severus said in a bored voice as they headed out into his classroom. 

"Well I should probably get going, um thanks for letting me stay with you." Hermione said shyly.

"It was no problem." Severus said unsure of what to do.

"Okay well bye." Hermione said starting for the door.

"Hermione…come here please." Severus said

"Is there something you need?" Hermione asked confused. And then Severus leaned down and suddenly Hermione felt warm soft lips on her own. _'OH MY GOSH SEVERUS IS KISSING ME!!!'_ Hermione screamed in her head her stomach fluttering slightly. And then whimpered at the lose of contact when Severus pulled away. And Severus chuckled 

"Do you like that Hermione?" 

"I need to try it again to be sure." Hermione said her head still foggy and dizzy from the first kiss. And Severus leaned in for another kiss then…

"Professor Snape, Hermione is… Oh should I come back later?" Draco said with a slight smirk after he got over the shock of seeing the two almost kissing. (Again from our view)

"Draco…how rude." Hermione scolded playfully blushing like mad, and then glared at Draco when he started laughing.

"What did you want Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked in a more professional voice

"Ms. Granger was missing and the head master was getting worried after weasel came in last night." Draco said

"And you knew this…how?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways. Now what are you going to do about weasel?" Draco asked ignoring the question completely.

"Shit forgot about him. What? Oh don't give me that look Ms. Granger everyone curses." Snape said with humor in his eyes. 

"Okay well I was also sent to make sure that Ms. Granger made it to class on time, unless you already have that covered professor." Draco said slyly but then ducked when Hermione through a curse at him.

"What the hell Granger?" Draco asked 

"Shut up." was Hermione's simple answer.

"Come on let's go before you kill me." Draco said but was surprised and embarrassed when Hermione ran back to Severus and gave him a long deep kiss, before running out the door.

"Nice going professor." Draco congratulated, with a playful bow.

"Draco…" Severus warned

"I'm going I'm going." Draco said walking out following Hermione to the next class.

-------------**IN CLASS (DADA)**

"Okay now I want Hermione and…Draco to come up here." Lupin said and beckoned the two uneasy students up.

"Now Hermione I want you to…picture Draco in a funny outfit and Draco I want you to try and deflect the curse." Lupin said standing back

"Draco being mean isn't so new-new so let's make him nice with a tight tutu." Hermione whispered and cast her spell. 

Suddenly the class erupted in a burst of laughter. And Draco just stood there shocked and uncomfortable."Well done Hermione now, Draco you need to work on your defenses. Okay time to swap, Hermione you try and deflect Draco's attack.

"Even though Hermione was a meanie, I want her to wear a bikini." Draco whispered and cast his spell but was disappointed when Hermione deflected his curse.

"Alright, good job Hermione. Okay class is dismissed." Lupin said.

----------------**Slytherin common room**

"YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR WHAT????!!!!!" Hermione shouted later in the Slytherin common room.

"I told you already I was going to make you wear a bikini." Draco said unaffected by her ranting. "What you made me wear was really uncomfortable and I thought that some guys would enjoy the view." Draco said 

"And what do you think Severus would say if he heard about what you did?" Hermione asked.

"Damn I wish she had missed and that I could've been there." Draco said laughing at the look of horror that crossed Hermione's face 

"You better be careful or you'll end up losing some important parts." Hermione threatened getting her wand out.

"Hermione don't do that to my boyfriend." Pansy said as Draco ran to hide behind her.

"Yes Hermione she quite likes that part of me." Draco said and ducked as Pansy threw a punch at him. "Shut up darling." Pansy said

"So Hermione but then they realized Hermione was not there anymore.

--------------**IN THE DUNGEONS**

"Severus can you supervise me while I do a curse?" Hermione asked as soon as she stepped foot into his office.

"And why do you need me to supervise it Ms. Granger?" Severus asked curious as to what she has up her sleeves.

"Because you'll be happy to." Hermione said and got her wand out.

"Okay I'm here go on." Severus said looking at his papers

"Ron is good at breaking hearts. Now it's time for him to lose some VERY important parts" Said Hermione and cast her spell.

"Hermione" Snape said jumping up in alarm

"What? I'll take back the curse eventually." Hermione said unconcerned.

"This is highly inappropriate, you do realize that don't you?" Severus asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I do but that jackass deserved it." Hermione said leaning into him. And then suddenly a loud shout was heard all over the castle.

"Do you want to know the best part of the curse?" Hermione asked slyly 

"What would that be my dear?" Snape asked pulling away.

"I'm the only one who can reverse it." Hermione said smiling like mad.

"Hmm."

Suddenly the fireplace came to life and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room.

"Severus we are in need of your assistance." He said. "Ms. Granger what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was…um." Hermione stuttered searching for words.

"She was serving detention with me." Severus said "And what would be the problem headmaster?" 

"Ronald Weasley, seems to be missing…parts." Albus said

"I will see what I can do, Ms. Granger you are dismissed but you will have detention tomorrow night instead." Snape said and followed Albus to the fire and was gone in a matter of minuets.

"Shit I'm on duty tonight." Hermione cursed as she ran to the head boy/girls room.

------------------------

Okay that was so LOL I loved this chapter so much fun and there is there first kiss.

Damn this was a LONG chapter I hope you enjoyed 

**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE**


	17. Chapter 17 A counter curse?

"Okay Mr. Weasley what did you do now?" Snape asked when he walked into the infirmary.

"I didn't do a damn thing just all of a sudden I felt weird down there and when I went to go check it out my THING was GONE!!" Ron exclaimed

"Hmm alright did Madam Pomfrey look at it already and confirm it?" Snape asked

"No she doesn't believe me, so finally she called Dumbledore and he got you!" Ron explained.

"Okay let's have a look." Snape said "Well Mr. Weasley…you're not lying. You are indeed missing…parts."

"I told you!" Ron bellowed at Madam Pomfrey.

"Hush now, Snape is there anyway to reverse it?" Madam Pomfrey asked nervously

"There is but it can only be reversed by the one who cast the spell in the first place." Snape said

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled outraged. "I don't even know how it happened in the first place! How the hell am I supposed to find the asshole that did it in the first place?"

"That I believe is your problem not mine." Snape said in a bored voice

"HEADMASTER!!!" Ron screamed

"Hold on Ronald we will ask…Ms. Granger perhaps she would be able to find a solution." Dumbledore suggested, as he sent Madam Pomfrey to fetch Hermione.

"What? No sir, I…" Ron started to protest when Hermione walked it.

"You wanted me Professor?" Hermione asked completely ignoring Ron.

"Yes I was wondering if you could help us find a counter curse for Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said more of a statement rather than a question.

"Well I can do my best." Hermione said in a fake cute voice, and looking at Ron.

"Oh bloody hell." Muttered Ron under his breath.

"Good now, now Severus, you and Hermione work together on finding a counter-curse, I hope to hear some good news by tomorrow night." and with that Dumbledore was out the door.

"Hermione…" Ron said.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You lucky the professor made me do it otherwise I wouldn't have anything to do with it." Hermione snapped her eyes filled with a fire Ron didn't even know existed.

"Ms. Granger, I suggest we get a head start if we don't want to get an earful from the headmaster." Snape Suggested, as he gestured for Hermione to leave.

"Fine, oh and Ron." Hermione said. "You will stay the hell away from me, or I will permanently find a way so your 'parts' will never come back." and with that Hermione was gone, followed by an amused Severus Snape.

--------------------**IN THE LIBRARY (the next night)  
**

"Damn what's the use trying to find a counter curse when you and I already know that I'm the only one who can fix the problem?" Hermione complained.

"I never thought that I would ever hear you complain about doing research Ms. Granger." Snape said with a raised eyebrow, trying not to show that he was really surprised.

"That was the old Hermione." Hermione answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The old Hermione? I never knew the first one left us." Snape said keeping his voice down, because they were in the library and really anyone could walk in on them.

"Ever since I got used to the idea of Voldemort being my dad, I've felt…different, I feel like I've lived my whole life like this, it feels…right. I'm happy with my new friends, Bella, my dad, and…you Severus." Hermione said looking at Severus intently.

"Your father…always knew you were his daughter, the first time he laid eyes on you. He told us so we would know, and make sure we don't accidentally hurt you." Snape said quietly. "He always wanted to have you come back, but he also knew that you were one of Potter's friends, and also that you probably wouldn't want to come with him in the first place."

"Why did he do all that stuff in the first place?" Hermione asked

"Now only your father can answer that." Severus said as he stood up, and began to put away the books.

"Professor Snape?" Draco called from the front of the library.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy.?" Snape asked raising a single eyebrow, at the distance, for they were at the back of the library."The headmaster sent me to get the two of you." Draco said leaning against a bookshelf.

"Fine we're coming, just wait a sec." Hermione said as she finished putting the books away.

"What the hell were you two doing back here in the first place?" Draco asked as the three were walking towards the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore had me and Severus try to find a counter curse for Ron." Hermione said bitterly.

"Oh yeah I heard of his…problem." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah but…I'm the only one who can reverse it." Hermione said smugly.

"You were the one who cast it? I'm surprised." Draco said in a fake shocked voice. "Professor…is it the spell I think it is?"

"Yes, Draco, it is." Snape muttered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"What did you learn about that spell?" Snape asked carefully

"I found it in a book at dad's house, but the book looked like it was just a notebook for spells, and that spell was one of them. I don't remember the name of the spell I just remember that it works kind of like the crucio curse, and that it has only been passed down to dark wizards." Hermione finished just as they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Well I better leave you two, see you later Hermione?" Draco asked

"Duh we have to patrol tonight." Hermione answered.

"Lemon drops." Snape said to the stone phoenix.

"Why am I not surprised that's the password?" Hermione asked exaggerated, as they walked up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in, Severus, Hermione." Dumbledore greeted when they walked in. "Have you had any luck with finding a counter curse?"

"No headmaster, but I do know what kind of spell it is." Snape said.

"Really? What kind is it?" Dumbledore asked interested

"It is dark magic, the kind of spell it is was created by the dark lord himself, and he only shared this spell with the death eaters, and the death eaters passed them down to their offspring. So really only people who serve the dark lord knows."

"Really? So who do you think would be behind this?" Dumbledore asked taking mental notes.

"I don't know headmaster." Snape said

"Hermione do you have any idea?" Dumbledore asked turning toward Hermione.

"It probably is a Slytherin, everyone in the slytherin house hate Harry and Ron." Hermione said leaving her name out. "Professor Snape, do you by any chance have a truth potion?"

"Yes, why do you ask Ms. Granger?" Snape asked playing along. _'Smart witch using others, to lead Dumbledore off on the wrong trail.'_

"Headmaster, you could take the slytherins one-by-one and question them, for they cannot lie with that potion in their system." Hermione finished triumphantly. _'Now he just needs to say yes, then I've got him.'_ Hermione thought.

"Alright Hermione, I will make the announcement tonight, and tomorrow we will question the Slytherins." Dumbledore said.

"Great! Now can I please go, I have to patrol tonight with Malfoy." Hermione asked

"Yes you both are dismissed." Dumbledore said deep in thought.

-----------------------**Draco and Hermione patrolling**

"Hey, Malfoy." Hermione said as she walked up to him, and they began their patrol.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked in a fake disgusted tone.

"All you slytherins are going to be questioned, by Dumbledore himself." Hermione snapped playfully.

"What the hell did we do?" Draco asked his mask almost slipping.

"The headmaster thinks that one of you guys, put the curse on Ron, because of the spell. Professor Snape told Dumbledore, that only followers of the dark lord know, so what better place to start then with the house he was in?" Hermione finished

"Whatever Granger, we didn't do a damn thing." Draco answered as they ended up right in front of the Slytherin portrait.

"Shall we skip patrolling tonight or shall we keep walking with no destination?" Draco asked

"Let's skip I'm bored talking to you, I want to talk with Pansy." Hermione answered as Draco gave the portrait the password.

"Damn the only reason I wanted to skip, was that I wanted a good shag with her." Draco said playfully

"Well you aren't going to get one now Draco Malfoy!" Pansy yelled from across the room.

"But baby." Draco begged walking over to her got on his knees "Why not? Have you gotten tired of me already?"

"Oh stop it, I don't want you announcing to the whole school that you're going to shag me!" Pansy shouted smacking him on the head.

"OW! Fine, Hermione…?" Draco called looking over at her with fake lust in his eyes.

"DRAKEY?!?!?!?!" Pansy shrieked not believing he was doing this.

"What? Come on babe you know I was just kidding." Draco said picking Pansy up.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Pansy screamed

"My dear sweet Pansy, I'm afraid that command I cannot obey." Draco said carrying her to the next room but not before sticking his head out the door and saying. "Good-night Hermione, see you tomorrow." And with that he closed the door, and put a silencing charm on it.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Hermione said still unable to process all that happened.

"Sadly we do see it everyday." Blaise said as he walked into the common room.

"Poor you." Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like that to happen too you Hermione?" Blaise asked a lust filled look in his green eyes.

"You touch me and the father will hear about it." Hermione threatened glaring at him.

"Your lose." Blaise answered as he started to walk out of the common room.

"It's past curfew Blaise." Hermione warned.

"And your going to stop me?" Blaise questioned

"I have the power too."

"Fine I'll stay."

"Good choice. Smart boy." Hermione said as she got up and headed to the room she stays in when she stays in the Slytherin house. "I'm going to bed, and if you leave…I'll make a mental to kick your ass." Hermione said was she walked in and closed the door.

"Damn that chick, she got me under that stupid, unbreakable vow! Shit, damn her." Blaised cursed as he sat down on the sofa and watched the fire.

-----------------

HOLY SHIT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER!!!!!! Okay sorry I did not update sooner but I was busy and sorry about the last chapter and the lines it annoyed me to.

Review please.

**QUESTION TIME**

How do you like my story so far? (not talking about grammar just the plot)

What would you like to see more of?

What would you like to see at all?

Do you have a suggestion for another story?

If so what?

If not, that's okay too.

**SNEEK PEEK TIME**

Dumbledore questions the slytherins.

Harry and Ron try to figure out where Hermione keeps going.

Harry and Draco get into a fight.

Does Ron get his 'parts' back?

You'll find out in the next chapter!!! ^_^


End file.
